Arcoiris Nocturno
by jeidh
Summary: Soy Mala para poner summary por lo que solo les dire que es un shot Bella/Edward y que seria muy bueno que lo leyeran y mejor si me dejaran un review D *no se arrepentiran de leerlo*


Nota:El mundo de crepúsculo y sus personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer yo solo los tomo prestados para poder crear las locuras que hay en mi cabeza =P

Esta historia es en un mundo alterno y todos los personajes son completamente te humanos

Nota2: el tema para este fic se llama Devenire de Ludovico Einaudi **(si gustan pasar a mi perfil ahi tengo el Url del video exacto del tema para mi fic)**

Hola: Aquí les dejo mi segundo shot (resultado de una noche de insomnio mientras mi animo estaba por los suelos ) espero les guste, ya que no es la tipica historia donde todo termina en amor y felicidad , solo queda la esperanza.

Bueno ya no las entretengo y que lo disfruten

.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Arcoíris Nocturno**

Vivo en el poblado de Forks en Washinton con mi padre quien es el jefe de policía de la localidad, por lo tanto no tiene tiempo para convivir conmigo asi que me las ingenio para que pasen rápido los dias aburridos.

En este lugar llueve mucho y dicen que eso hace que las flores perezcan rápido y haciendo que todo quede en un tono verdusco por la maleza, haciéndolo ver como un pueblo extraño, mas bien un pueblo alienígena, no importa, a donde vea todo es verde y me empiezo a acostumbrar, pero a demás de eso, yo detesto la lluvia. Cuando llueve, todo se pone muy triste.

…Sin embargo, siempre al final, aparece un arcoíris… Eso es lo único bueno.

-Ah!!! ¡Ya comenzó a llover! ¿Para que llueve? ¡Nunca pasa nada interesante!

Yo había salido a dar un paseo por el bosque, ya que era raro que en este pueblo alienígena saliera el sol y mas que el ambiente se sintiera cálido (hecho que no debía desaprovechar), pero cuando comenzó a llover solo pude refugiarme a la sombra de un gran abeto, enfurruñándome con el clima hasta que pasara la lluvia. Sabia que si me movía con esta lluvia me perdería así que solo me quedaba esperar a que aminorara el chubasco.

-¡No es justo! ¡Y acabo de lavar mi pantalón!- exclame enojada mientras intentaba infructuosamente quitar las manchas de lodo que seguían cayendo sobre el.

- **… …. …** **….( nota:aqui debieron aparece notas musicales ya que simulan un sonido)**

-¿Qué es ese sonido? La lluvia… es un sonido que nunca había escuchado.

Sin importarme mas el mojarme, corrí con dirección hacia donde provenía aquel sonido.

-Es el canto de alguien… un canto melancólico.

Y por fin llegue a un claro, pero no podía ver nada ya que la oscuridad del bosque me había dejado cegada por un momento ante la claridad que había frente a mi, me encontraba deslumbrada y desorientada.

-¡Te resfriaras! ¿Qué haces aquí?... Bella?

Después de oírlo fue cuando lo pude ver … era alto y delgado pero no estaba flacucho ya que debido a la lluvia su ropa también se encontraba mojada y se le ajustaba al cuerpo como una segunda piel y claramente se le notaba la musculatura del pecho, era muy pálido y tenía unos ojos esmeralda que no podía dejar de observar al igual que su cabello el cual se encontraba muy alborotado pero de un tono cobrizo muy hermoso, parecía recién sacado de una portada de revista era… imposiblemente guapo.

Pero lo que mas me sorprendió es que supiera mi nombre ¿Quién es? Yo no lo reconocía… me hubiera sido imposible olvidar a alguien como el. Pero es la voz de quien cantaba…-pensé

-Esa voz… ¡Esa voz!... la he oído antes… ese muchacho… ¿lo conozco?- murmure

-Disculpa … estas bien?- me pregunto

¨¿Qué?´´ fue lo único coherente que pude responder pero ni siquiera lo hice en voz alta, solo lo pensé, me encontraba como hipnotizada por el, por la forma en que me miraba.

-Te sientes mal - me volvió a preguntar y yo aun no podía responderle, no encontraba las palabras correctas para su pregunta.

-Pregunto que si estas bien, te vi desde lejos y pensé que te pasaba algo…

-¿Yo?- y por fin reaccione-No, lo siento… estoy bien . me distraje un poco, pero es todo- le dije con una sonrisa- perdona es que no me gusta la lluvia

¨¿La lluvia?¨ pensé y todo volvió a mi mente

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

FLASH BACK

Ese dia… fue igual a este… cuando o conocí… hace tantos años… Me acababa de mudar de Phoenix y estaba enojada con todos los de mi alrededor y lo mejor que pude hacer fue salir corriendo sin dirección alguna, hasta que empezó a llover y me perdi… pero gracias a eso di con este claro y con el.

-Hola- me dijo recostado boca arriba con los ojos cerrados mientras era bañado por la lluvia.- que te trae a mi escondite

-¿Tu escondite?

-sabes no es fácil llegar aquí

-tu ganas- dije levantando las manos en forma de derrota- me perdí

- dame un momento mas y te acompaño a tu casa para que no te vuelvas a perder en el bosque

-sabes no soy tan torpe, es solo que no estaba atenta a donde iba- mentí

-segura, por mi no hay problema

-de acuerdo, te espero- dije admitiendo mi derrota(ya que no quería tentar mi suerte)-pero nos vamos a resfriar si no nos cubrimos de la lluvia

-¿Te importa mucho?-me pregunto- porque a mi no- dijo algo melancólico- la naturaleza en su plenitud me hace sentir mas vivo que la vida misma. –y después palmeo el lado contiguo- ven siéntate y disfrútalo

-Si no hay mas remedio-dije mientras me acercaba y me sentaba a su lado- de todos modos ya estoy mojada-y cuando me senté a su lado atisbe de reojo la curvatura de su labio regalándome su hermosa sonrisa

-Y que haces?, además de buscar enfermarte, ¿De quien te escondes?-pregunte

-No me escondo de nadie, solo pienso en mi vida y en tomar la decisión correcta

-Y puedo sabe de que?

-Dime tu primero que te trajo a mi, y yo te diré por que es mejor estar aquí que en algún lugar bajo techo

-de acuerdo… - pero me que de callada por un largo momento ya que no encontraba las palabras correctas para continuar.

-¿Y? ¿que paso?- pregunto

-Solo estoy enojada con mis padres y necesitaba alejarme y pensar las cosas antes de volver-solté demasiado rápido y vi como volvía a sonreír-¿ por que sonríes?¿Crees que soy graciosa-dije algo molesta

-No, solo veo que tenemos algo en común, eso es todo

-¿Tu también te enojaste con tus padres?, ¿es de ello de quien te escondes?-pregunte sin darle tiempo a contestar entre cada pregunta, pero el solo asintió y me señalo con la mano sabiendo que le iba a preguntar.

-esta bien … yo primero-suspire – mis padres se divorciaron hace uno años y como mi madre se volvió a casar me trajo a vivir con mi padre, quien se la vive en el trabajando… en pocas palabras estoy cabreada por que me siento sola y abandonada- dije mientras cerraba mis ojos- ahora tu

-Bueno no se tu vida es igual de mala que la mía- dijo burlón

-tal vez por eso nos encontramos

-tal vez- y soltó una carcajada

-yo tenia un sueño, una meta en la vida, pero mis padres no me dejaron opción y debo hacer lo que ellos mandan

-que crueles!- no pude evitar el quedarme callada- eso es injusto ninguna persona tiene el derecho de atarte

-si, pero son mis padre y asi como te obligaron a venir aquí a mi me obligan a ser lo que ellos decidan- dijo mientras yo abría mis ojos al notar la verdad de sus palabras

-tienes razón, pero sea cual sea el camino que elijas, siempre debería haber alguien que te apoye…

-Y tu serás esa persona?

-claro, y si no consigues cumplir tu sueño una vez, te levantare y te hare correr hacia el de nuevo.

Nunca vaciles ante lo que quieres, por que solo se presenta una oportunidad.

-Muchas gracias- dijo mientras abría sus ojos- fue bueno que te perdieras-acabo de tomar una decisión- y se levanto ofreciéndome su mano para hacer lo mismo- vamos te acompaño a tu casa

Fin del flash back

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-Me arrepiento de haberte dejado- me dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos- Bella perdóname

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? –pregunte estúpidamente- pero…

-¿Sabes? Mi sueño… lo que yo siempre quise ser…. –dijo mientras observaba como aparecían unas hermosas alas de ángel de su espalda y soltaba una hojas que parecían partuturas- lo único que deseaba hacer…

después que te conocí….

_Esa voz_**…( aqui se supone que tambien se oye como comienza a tararear)**

lo que mas deseaba era…

_Ese canto_**…(el tararea, pero en su canto no hay letras)**

**CANTAR PARA TI.**

-para que los días lluviosos no fueran tan tristes para ti

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Flash back

Edward había sido mi único amigo durante mis primero días en este pueblo, nos contábamos todo y nos llevábamos de maravilla era la mejor persona que había conocido y lo quería mucho y el prefería estar conmigo que entro lado o con otra chica hasta aquella mañana del sábado en que nos quedamos de ver para volver al claro donde nos conocimos, yo pensé que el motivo de nuestro encuentro de esa tarde era para dar el siguiente paso a nuestra relación y me sentía muy ilusionada, por que me había dado cuenta lo enamorada que estaba de el y sabia que el sentía lo mismo por mi, y no paraba de pensar en lo afortunada que había sido al haberme perdido ese dia y haberme topado con el, ya que después de ese dia fuimos inseparables… hasta hoy

Después de levantarme, baje a desayunar rápido ya que sabia que en cualquier momento el llegaría, me encontraba muy contenta, hasta que vi la nota en el periódico:

**CHICO ENCONTRADO MUERTO**

**El chico fue hallado, en el bosque a unos metros de su casa, tras el aviso de su hermana quien lo había encontrado esa misma mañana mientras salía a correr.**

**Fuentes nuestras dicen que es el hijo menor del prestigioso cirujano de la localidad Carlisle Cullen, quien se encontraba en el hospital durante los echos.**

**Edward el chico de tan solo 17 años de edad mostraba claros indicios de suicidio.**

**Y si no hubiera estado lloviendo tan fuerte la ambulancia hubiera podido llegar a tiempo para evitar el trágico desenlace**.

Fin del flashback

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me equivoque… al pensar que no podía olvidarlo, pero fue tanto mi dolor y mi sufrimiento de los siguientes días, que al pasar el tiempo ya no supe por que era que me sentía así, solo sabia que el aguje que sentía en mi corazón seria permanente.

-Pero tuve miedo de no alcanzar mi meta…

me impedían hacerlo.

Y cuando corrí hacia ella… ME CAI.

Me rendí…

Y cuando me di cuenta…

Ya no pude levantarme.

Por suerte tu lo olvidaste… y me sentí mejor-me dijo

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Flash back

El dia que nos conocimos, esa misma noche frente a mi casa después de despedirnos y darnos las buenas noches, el tomo mi mano y me dijo

-Vamos Bella! Mañana volvamos a pasear por los bosques. Acompáñame y te prometo que no lloverá mañana.

Yo asentí, pensando que era tan solo el inicio de una gran amistad y tal vez algún dia algo mas, pero todo termino antes de comenzar.

Fin del flash back

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El día de su muerte, los que le siguieron nunca dejo de llover, era como si la naturaleza misma también le llorara por lo que me tuve que quedar en mi casa completamente sola y desconsolada;

Y nunca volví a dar con este claro hasta el día de hoy, ya que solo el sabia como llegar.

-Aun así lo siento mucho, Bella.

Mientras lo observaba desconcertada y recordaba lo poco que vivimos juntos, pero significativo, mi enojo, mi tristeza y mi decepción desaparecieron asi como la lluvia, se esfumaron, el dia se los llevo dándole paso a la noche.

La luz de la luna sobre el, lo ilumino haciendo que se viera mas guapo que antes y su destello formo un hermoso Arcoíris.

-Te Amo-Me dijo

-¡Edward!- grite mientras corría hacia el y abrazarlo

¨Ahora recuerdo porque odio los días de lluvia¨

FIN

_**¨Hay heridas que jamás se curan… y por lo tanto, amores que duran para siempre. La noche mudo testigo será de este amor eterno, un ¨Te amo¨… eso es todo lo que se necesita para borrar el dolor.¨**_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Bueno aqui esta, que les parecio?  
Espero me dejen sus review ,si les gusto o les desagrado, diganmelo, cualquier critica es constructiva  
Se que mi historia suena algo triste pero no la pude evitar con este clima y mi estado de animo es casi imposible

Por el momento me despido y nos leemos luego, saluditos bye


End file.
